jsatheworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Construct
The term "construct" is a universal term given to any of the entities drawn and animated within an ancient book known as a DaVinci tome. Several constructs appear throughout the first novel as special items, allies, and enemies. Nephthys is an oracle construct programmed to protect and aid her master in locating both the sundial and the four elemental crystal that accompany it. Meanwhile, Khalid Mubarak activated several constructs from Nephthys' DaVinci tome to do combat against JSA in the beginning chapters of the first novel, as means to test the neophytes' strengths and to distract JSA from their true goal of collecting blood samples to cultivate an army of pseudo for the Day of Rebirth. It should be noted that constructs (other than the Azora Clan) who are bound by their DaVinci tomes lack free will and unquestionably follow their master's orders. However if the tome is destroyed and the construct is currently active, the said construct will then be able to function on its own accord, like anything else. This explains how Nephthys finally obtained freedom from The Mubarak in the end of the first novel and was able to go off on her own to lead a normal life. Powers & Abilities It should be noted that the power of a construct is nothing to scuff at. The strengths and abilities of construct vary depending on the role which they were given. The Sundial &''' Four Crystals:' *'Worldwide Mind Control/Brainwashing': Once Khalid and his men obtained the last crystal to complete the sundial, The Mubarak was able to brainwash the entire world to despise the Joined Services Agency and drive each of their members into exile. Khalid only stopped this because he grew tedious of assimilation and wanted an ultimate showdown between JSA and the military on the Day of Rebirth. *'Dimensional Rift Opening': Once Khalid performed the sacred chant ritual to activate the sundial on the Day of Rebirth, the sundial opened up a dimensional rift that transported both Khalid and Silhouette to an unknown location in the stellar heavens (presumably Lethimah) where the wishing aisle was located. *'Master Element Control''': Once the crystals were all reunited with the sundial, the complete set would then grant its user complete mastery of each of the core elements being fire, water, wind, earth, light, darkness, time, etc. Khalid displayed such prowess during his multiple battles in the Day of Rebirth -namely with Nathaniel Collins, and the JSA group who fought against him beyond the dimensional rift. List of Constructs *Nephthys *The Sundial *Red Ruby *Blue Sapphire *Green Emerald *Bright Diamond *Spectres *"Houdini" *Chupacabre *Werewolf *Shadow Selves *The Wishing Aisle Guardian (Possibly) It should be noted that the constructs Khalid Mubarak animated to fight against JSA, seem to give the group slight more difficultly as opposed to dealing with lesser pseudo. However, the strength of an average construct is far inferior to that of strong pseudo like Flint, Clouse or Noelle. The Azora Clan The Azora Clan is said to be clan of hybrids who are indeed human, yet share the same attributes as construct with the ability to be stored within a DaVinci tome, however cannot be controlled. From what was displayed in the first novel, The Azora Clan can easily be regarded as the strongest of the constructs. Trivia *The word "construct" is defined as a physical thing that is deliberately built or formed. *During the prototype stages of JSA, constructs were entities who were deliberately built and created. However during final stages, this was changed to just simply being drawn into existence using a special book.